


Series of Discoveries

by Lark_Windflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Families of Choice, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friendship, Gen, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Not Beta Read, before the reveal, but only once secret is out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_Windflight/pseuds/Lark_Windflight
Summary: In the show, most of the protagonists reveal that they already knew about Pidges actual gender, we see how Allura and Lance know, but what about the others?How did Keith, Hunk, Coran and the Space Mice discovery Pidges gender? How did Lance react after the fact?Series of one-shots!





	1. Keith's Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks to much, or sometimes, not enoughj

Keith is the first to figure it out, after Shiro who doesn't count because the older man had worked with Pidge's family, had been abducted along two of them and knew the family well enough to know that the Holts only had _one_ son and was to devoted to his wife that the thought of Sam Holt bedding another woman was ridiculous.  

So.  

The pieces were all there for them to see. If they had just bothered to look. 

If it hadn't taken him so long to figure it out, he would have questioned the observational abilities of the other boys on his team and the entire Galaxy Garrison. 

Really, looking back, it had been so _simple_. 

His biggest hint had been during the bonding exercise, when their minds were link. Shiro had briefly focused on the spaceship that had taken him to Kerberos, along with the Holt Father/son team. He still had picture from the newspaper showing the crew just before launch. 

The picture that showed Matt _Holt_ , who looked like an older twin of Pidge _Gunderson_ and who looked exactly like the boy in the picture that kept popping up in Pidge's mind, along with a girl that he had mistakenly called Pidge’s girlfriend. 

He may have hit his once or twice on the wall of his room once it all clicked. 

Not that Pidges gender had ever mattered compared to the skill she brought into battle. 

*~*~*~* 

Another day, another planet (ice-wasteland this time, or Hoth 2.0 as both Lance and Hunk has dubbed it), another mission to gather some materials for the upkeep of a castleship that had gone ten thousand years without as much as a sweep of a broom and another attack from the Galra. 

“Everyone down!” Shiro yelled over the comms as the robeast of the day formed a chunk of molten earth in its maw and threw it at Voltron. 

“Come on, really? Can’t we just,” Lance panted, coordinating with Hunk to maneuver the giant mech. “Have one excursion _without_ fighting against giant alien monsters that want to kill us?” 

“I know, right?” Hunk replied jokingly. “How about a beach planet, with huts that serve drinks with little umbrellas?” 

“Guys, enough sass, more planning!” Said Keith, mildly annoyed at how glibly the two garrison boys were taking this battle, considering that they had yet to manage one shot against their enemy. 

“Guys! I got one!” Pidged cheered over the comms, nearly deafened the red paladin. 

Hopefully a better one than that time they had to defeated the rongworm beasts on planet Xerna, he thought to himself. 

“We need to split up.”  

Nope. Not a better plan. At all. 

“Listen guys, I’ve analysed everything in are current arsenal, there is nothing we have that can cut through its armour. We can match its speed, if only barely, but if it hits anywhere but the shield, well, let’s just say you don’t want to see the numbers.” 

“So, what’s the plan, Pidge?” Shiro asked, with barely any hesitation. 

“We split up, like I said. Hunk, you Keith and Lance go dig out that chunk of xads metal ore.” 

“What? Why do I have to work with that jer-?” 

“Quiet, Lance, this may be our only chance.” 

“I’ve analysed the metal and discovered that it’s _very_ thermos reactive at extremely high temperatures.” There was a pause and Keith was half convinced that he could hear the _shing_ as the green paladin’s glasses flashed ominously. “Keith and Hunk, your lions should have enough fire power to melt out a chunk from what we found, I’m sending the details to your lions.” A little beep and the details of the size and shape filtered across his screen. 

“Lance, you’re going to guard their backs while they dig. Shiro and I are the fastest with good defense, but if it gets past us, you need to give the others some cover so they can get out.  Once its done, we’ll lure the ice lobber to the canon. When its about to fire on us, that’s your queue to drop it on its head. The heat from it’s blast is way more intense, it should bring the ore to the melting point within seconds and with external temperatures of the planet, it’ll re-solidify just as fast, encasing it in its own metal casket!” 

"When did you have time to analyse all that?" A stunned Lance asked rhetorically.  

Keith tuned out the verbal back and forth as the paladins broke apart, black and green blurs harassing their for, distracting it enough that the other paladins were able to sneak away. 

Once, briefly, on the way back home as all the paladins bragged about their various deeds and denied misdeeds, did it occur to Keith that Pidge was a the only girl fighting along side a bunch of guys, but that was quickly overridden by the feeling that it didn't matter what gender Pidge was – she was his teammate and that was all that he cared about. 

**** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does not have a beta reader and as such, is being posted "as-is" as my job allows. Because of mother nature, my shift got switched from day to night which 1) more writing time as its quieter but 2) more chances of errors because it's 3 am and I've had copious amounts of sugar, which is the only thing keeping me going at times.
> 
> As proof, chapter 2 was originally posted on the draft version held within AO3 for some reason that I don't remember setting up. But its fixed now. I hope.


	2. Simplicity, thy name is Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its Hunks turn!

Hunk had an affinity for the simple things in life; evening cooking and mechanical repair, which seemed to confound the other boys, except for Pidge. Really, what was making but following a recipe and adjusting the ratios depending on the goal? Repairing broken parts was even simpler, find the piece that was broken and then pick one of fixing it or replacing it with something the did the job just as well or if not better. Simple. 

Pidge was...not simple. He liked complicated things, like deciphering intercepted Galran messages, using cipher codes that were millennia out of date. Or taking a complete alien language and deciphering it enough to make a Geiger Counter for it! 

Hunk finished spooning his latest baking…thing…. this time he would try baking at a low temperature for at least five hours. Hopefully that would prevent the post-baking oozing that had turn his favourite cookie-sheet into the modern-art sculpture that was currently acting as a centre piece for the dinner table. 

Which meant that he had plenty of time to enjoy the bathing room that Coran had gotten up and running just before dinner. Better yet, he would have it all to himself! Finally, no more sonic showers. Just him, and a tub of hot water and no worries. 

Lance had bolted for it the second he had eaten his goop, and he had seen the blue paladin returning to his room some time ago, dressed in his blue night gown and blue lion slippers. Hunk had briefly wondered where he had gotten those, but decided it would probably be simpler to ask Coran. 

Shiro and Keith were in the training room and would be for some time. Allura had her own personal bathing room so no risk of walking into her in the public baths. Hunk knew that Coran preferred to bath in the mornings and Pidge was...well... Hunk didn't know where the smallest paladin spent his evenings. He could be just about anywhere on the ship, either in the hanger with his lion, or with Coran, learning about the castle and how it worked. 

Not that Hunk didn't enjoy learning all about ship, but once those two began talking about the math and the physics and about how Pidge would have to, quite literally, rewrite some the current known laws of the universe, Hunk felt completely out of his depth. Hence the cookies. The simple, easy to make snacks that would make everyone happy. As soon as he found out how to make them edible. 

The large paladin hummed to himself as he made his way to his room, picked up the large non-terrycloth towel, bathing supplies (at least he hoped they were bathing supplies – Coran had been a little vague about what they were exactly) and his pajamas. 

Thankfully the bathrooms were pretty close to the paladin sleeping quarters. 

Hunk is still humming as he approaches the door, which slides open smoothly, letting out a puff of steam-filled air that hits him in his face. 

Hunk took a step in but froze. 

Standing, back facing him was a naked Pidge. Well, not naked, because Pidge was wearing a towel. Wrapped under his armpits. Like a girl. 

Without a word, Hunk took a step back and let the bathroom door close. 

Well. That was unexpected. And complicated. Learning that one of his teammates was actually a she. 

He turned around and started making his way back to his room. If he could take a bath while waiting for his cookies to bake, he could at least work on some of the upgrades Pidge had planned for Yellow. 

His was making his way to the hanger, when he saw Shiro and Keith, both carrying towels and the same kind of bathing supplies he had taken out just a few moments ago. 

"If you are planning on taking a bath, Pidge is in there right now." 

The other Paladins froze for a second before turning to face him. 

For a few seconds all three males faced each other. 

Shiro sighed and Keith said nothing, but both of them did a 180 and walked backed into their rooms. Well, that confirmed it for him. At least he wasn't alone. 

Why couldn't his life be simple? 

**** 

"I have something to confess," the green paladin said, fidgeting with her glasses. As though reveal something about herself was more nerve-racking than what she had done earlier to rescue Shiro and Lance from and evil alien who had been holding them hostage while pulling some Die Hard movie-hero action and sabotaging the ship to prevent said evil alien from bring the most powerful weapon in the universe to the most evil despot the universe had ever known. 

Which was when Hunk decided to make things simpler for himself. It didn't matter what Gender Pidge was. Yes, she was socially awkward, yes she could probably list off all the known laws of physics the teladav broke simply by existing, all the while piloting the left arm of a half mechanical half magic space lion mech and analyzing enemy movements. The same person who would feel infinitely more comfortable deciphering literally alien code than dealing with people. 

But that did. Not. Matter. 

Pidge was his friend. Simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this week has been hectic. Hope you guys enjoy! I have no beta-reader, so if you see any mistakes, just let me know!
> 
> I know the chapter was a typical bathroom walk in gag- it was actually what i had listed in my plot summary (Hunk - typical bathroom gag), but it was the best idea I had for Hunk. He doesn't have prior knowledge of the Holt family like Shiro does. Nor is he as observant as Keith, but I find it suits Hunk, who likes things simple.


End file.
